Kokoro Odoru Ichiji tame ato Nagaremono
by Desrt Rose
Summary: -Taken over by Kira-chan.-The rivalry between Konoha's girls' prep school and Suna's boys' prep schools is intense, too intense, so it's decided to start a penpal project..


**_Kokoro Odoru - Ichiji tame ato Nagaremono _**

**_By Desert Rose _**

**_Rating: T (Rating may go up; 13+ just to be safe)  
_**

**_Summery: The rivalry between Konoha's girls' prep school and Suna's boys' prep schools is intense, too intense, so it's decided to start a penpal project.  
_******

**_Warnings: Profanity, teenaged partying and drinking, and lemon (later on)  
_**

**_Disclaimer: This story is loosely based on a book called 'The Year of Secret Assignments' by Jaclyn Moriarty. All the Naruto character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. All the characters you don't know are probably OCs and belong to me._**

- Writing

''- Thinking

...- Talking

''- Inner Thoughts (Like Inner Sakura)

- Text from books, magazines, etc...

* * *

**_Chapter One: The Assignment_**

_Yup. Just another day. Oh how I wish I could escape this prision called math class. But, there is no way I cans kip class with out a suspension. The rules here were too...strict._

Mao Asakura sat at her desk, writing random thoughts in her pink and black Math notebook. She glanced over at the black haired girl sitting diagonally across from her.

She scribbled a note down on a scrap of paper and flicked it over on to the girls desk. The girl opened the note and read it.

_Hey, Kaia!  
Are you still coming over tonight after school?  
When your done pas this on to the others, Kay?  
Mao-Chan_

The girl, Kaia, scribbled her reply, then passed it to the blonde in front of her. She wrote somthing then slipped it on to the desk of the blue haired girl next to her. The blue haired girl replyed, then tossed it over to a pink haired girl in back of her, she wrote her reply, passed it to the bleach blonde in back of her. The bleach blonde read it, wrote a reply, then passed it to Mao.

Mao read the replys.

_Hell yes!  
Kaia_

_Wouldn't miss it!  
DATTEBAYO!  
Kira-Chan_

_Sorry, I can't. I've got to study for the exams.  
Sarabeth_

_Nah, Ino and I are going shopping. Sorry.  
Sakura _

_Diddo.  
Ino_

She sighed. Suddenly the bell rang.

"Remeber! The final exams for the first quarter are tomarrow! Study to night!" The teacher said as the students stood, began to gather their things, and walk out of the class.

"Sure, I'll study. When I find time to in fifty years." Kaia said sarcastically.

"Will you ever be serious about the exams? Or are you depending on all the smarts passed down from your sister?" Ino snorted.

"That and my A+ average in all my classes!"

"Almost all! You have a C+ in math, remember?" Kira giggled as they walked out of the classroom. Kaia glared at her.

"I'm trying to bring that up! Anyway, you only need at least a C average to get to High School!"

"But you need to get at least a 95 in each subject ont he exam!" Sakura said, matter-o-factly.

"And wasn't Hitachi's best subject math?" Mao teased.

"Oh, shut it!" Kaia growled, stalking off to their last class of the day, English.

"Now then! I'm sure you all know about the All Boys' Prep School in Suna, correct?"

The class became queit when the teacher, Ms. Kurinai said this.

"Don't you mean the school for juvinal delinquents and perverts?" Kaia announced loudly.

All the girls giggled. They all knew Kaia highly dislike males, but they all ahted the boys from the Suna Boys' School.

"In your opinion, Miss Kaia." Ms. Kurinai glared at her. "This assignment I"m givign you will count to your final grade at the end of the year. It counts as 50 percent of your English grade."

Everyone groaned. Mao whacked her head off the desk. _'It's probably gonna be some big esay on the male gender!'_

"You'll be writing penpal letters to the boys at the Suna Prep School."

Everyone was dead quiet.

"B-b-but aren't they our rivals?" A girl named Hinata stuttered.

"And they're males!" Kaia protested. She stood and slammed her fist on the desk.

"Of course they are. And your going to be writing to them, or fail English."

Kaia silently sat back down. All the girls gasped. Nobody had _**EVER **_silenced Kaia with out dishing out a detention. \

"Mr. Asuma, the English teacher from Suna Prep, and I have made the penpal pairings. The list is posted over on the wall. Your only homework for tonight is to write a letter and have it done by this time tomarrow!"

All the students got up and walked over to the list. Ms. Kurinai smiled swwetly as she watched them.

"I got some guy named Shikamaru." Ino whined as they walked out to the gate of the school.

"Doesn't Shika mean deer?" Sakura teased.

"Blah, you! Who did you get? Hmmm?"

Sakura tensed up. "His name was Sasuke."

Kira jumped up in a hyper manner. "I got a boy named Naruto!" She giggled.

"You seem exicted." Kaia said glumly. "I got a kid named Chouji. Seems like a fat guy name."

"What about me?! I got a guy named Rock Lee!" Sarabeth yelped.

"Rock...Lee????" Mao tried to hold in her giggle.

"So who did you get, Mao?" They all looked at her intently.

"His name is Gaara."

"Death? That's a stupid name." Kaia scoffed.

"Well, we can't change penpals...so...we'll just have to live." Mao said as they parted and went their separate ways.


End file.
